Conventional start menus and desktop menus assist computer users by providing access to a great amount of data and/or access to numerous computer programs and/or computer functions. Such start menus and desktop menus provide useful collections of information that allow convenient access to data and/or computer programs or other computer functions.
In some examples, however, conventional start menus tend to initially display only broad, general categories of information, such as “Programs,” “Documents,” “Settings,” “Search,” and the like. More specific items of information, the items that actually allow access to the desired data and/or computer programs or functions, typically tend to be buried within the menu such that it may require several mouse clicks or other user actions to locate the desired items. While this buried structure may be adequate for some users, conventional start menus can be difficult for some users to use. For example, users inexperienced with the operating system or computers in general can have difficulty locating a desired item on a conventional start menu. Additionally, users attempting to locate newly acquired data and/or attempting to activate computer programs or functions not previously used or infrequently used can have difficulty locating the desired items in the buried start menu structure.
Because of the large number of functions, programs, and data present and accessible using typical computers, some type of buried structure for the start menu is probably inevitable. At present, however, these menus have rather limited “customizability,” or can be customized only with some advanced knowledge of the system and its use. The inability for users to easily customize or personalize a start menu to suit their tastes and needs can further limit the user's ability to locate desired programs, functions, and data using the computer.
Conventional desktop menus, on the other hand, typically have no easy access structure. Rather, these desktop menus typically include a number of independent icons placed on a screen in a random or selected manner. No grouping of icons into associated sets typically occurs, unless the user goes to great lengths to do so. These features of conventional desktop menus also can make it difficult for some users to locate desired programs, functions, or data using the computer.
Other features of computer systems also can be difficult for some users to locate or access. For example, parents with small children may wish to block or control their children's access to certain information available on the computer (e.g., internet access, financial information, business information, etc.). In some instances, it can be difficult or impossible for users to determine how to limit or control access to certain data, programs, or functions accessible through the computer.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a user interface, such as a start menu or desktop menu, that allows easy access to stored data and/or computer programs or functions, while also giving users the ability to easily control access to the data, programs, and functions. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a user interface that is easily customizable by the user, to enable ready display of some information and hiding of other information, while still allowing easy user access to the hidden information, if it is desired.